


Soul Mates Across Timelines

by Choices_Accepted



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone's trying to be cinnamon rolls, F/F, F/M, Lots of stories only one plot, M/M, Multi Short Stories, Not a lot of fighting though, The Author Regrets Nothing, There is fighting, lots of fluff, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choices_Accepted/pseuds/Choices_Accepted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because you are soul mates in one timeline, does it mean you are soul mates in others?</p>
<p>*A mini drabble series that should be wrapped up in less than fifteen short chapters*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have joined the AU train. Take a trip with me across a few Tales as You, Sans and Papyrus either meet for the first time, are attempting to get together or have been a couple for some time.

You and the skelebros were hanging out at Alphys and Undyne's home on a sunny afternoon. Papyrus and Undyne were training in the backyard. Sans and Alphys were discussing scientific words and complicated jargon on one side of the lab while you were wandering around and trying to curb the urge to press any of the shiny buttons.

Turning a corner, there was a machine that had lots of glowing knobs and light up panels. In the center of one area was a beautiful red button about the size of your palm.

"Oooh, would you look at that," you murmur walking closer to the temptation. It was rounded on the edges and gleamed in the light of the lab. Ghosting your fingers over the button it was cool and smooth to the touch.

Already you could feel your resolve crumbling. The heightening sense of curiosity was slowly overriding the lecture and possible 'Stare of Disappointment' that was inevitable should you press it.

Really you didn't know what it would do if you press it. But then again there were no instructions or warning signs around the machine. Obviously if Alphys had created something super dangerous it would have had a type of sign right?

Papyrus would be disappointed big time and if you were hurt would probably hover over you even after you got better. Sans would fill your every waking moment with puns about this situation. He'd also make you feel guilty by staring at you without his white dot eyes random times of the day.

Whelp that cured you of wanting to press any buttons for a while. As you turned away the medium sized red bastard glinted at you in a haughty manner.

"Fuck it!" you say before slamming down on the button.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Looking at your palm covering the red menace you revel in the instant gratification before a smidge of guilt fills you. You wait for the machine to tattle on you as always with either some flashing lights or loud alarm.

Nothing but total silence greeted you.

You waited a few more seconds to see if it was a delayed reaction. Nothing.

Taking a peek around, none of the others were in the vicinity and so you gleefully raised your hand and slowly pushed the button again. You feel the springs inside the button give with your hands weight. The slide of the plastic against the metal sides as it goes down until no more give is available.

Letting out a relieved sigh you turn away from the button and decide to go back and find something else to do.

Just as you take a few steps a small beeping noise begins.

"Oh no," you mutter turning back to the machine. That not so innocent red button was now flashing different colors in tandem with the beeping noise.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," you hiss at it, looking around to find the volume or speaker to muffle it.

Smoke started rising from the machine.

"Shit fuck fuck. Uh, hide, I can hide. If I act like I just got here, I'm good right?"

"no."

Your whole body freezes as that familiar voice washes over you. Turning slowly, you see Sans standing there with his arms folded in front of him. You give him a cheesy smile and start talking.

"Honey..Pumpkin..Pudding pie! Can you believe this machine just started making noises? Gosh, I wonder if it's got sensors cause, you know, I didn't do anything wrong."

Sans just stands there looking at you. You walk up to him and put your arms around him, he tilts his head to continue looking at you. You give him a genuine smile this time and draw circles on his collarbone before closing in and kissing his teeth. He huffs a laugh before unfolding his arms and putting them around you instead.

"I'll let you get away with it this time sweetie pie."

Before you could respond to that, sparks began flying in your field of vision causing both of you to pay attention to the machine. It was shaking and making a weird rattling noise. Before either of you could jump or teleport away a flash of blinding light fills the room.

Smoky steam immediately spouts out as a final rumble left the machine. You and Sans try to wave away the smoke getting into your eyes.

"Oh my."

"WHAT DASTARDLY PLOT IS THIS?"

"YOUR MAJESTY PLEASE STAY CLOSE!"

"getting kinda steamy in here don't you think?"

"must be because we're hot stuff."

Familiar laughter fills the air.

Suddenly a strong wind is blowing around the room, chasing the steam and smoke out. You stare in shock as six other people are revealed, two of them sort of look like you. Two are just like Sans and the last are Papyrus' double.

"Whoa," was all you could say.

The first three were out of a Medieval Fairytale. The royal you had on pretty awesome crown and regal looking clothes in dark and light blue with gold accents. Papyrus was in full silver knight armor with a picture of the underground crest on his chest. Sans was wearing what looked more like a minstrels costume in blue and black.

The other group had to be straight out of a comic book. Of course you totally approved of your doubles outfit as it was something you were thinking of putting together yourself this upcoming halloween. Papyrus had the same battle body but had a long red cape flowing behind him and a black eye mask. This Sans was wearing his blue jacket and black with white stripe shorts but instead of the plain white shirt underneath, it had black letters stating "I'm a Super Hero" with a picture of a sub sandwich wearing a cape. He also had a black eye mask on.

"Um, sorry?" you squeak out when your Sans looks at you.

"What is this place? Where are we?" the royal you questioned and attempted to step forward but was stopped by the Knight Papyrus.

"PLEASE YOUR MAJESTY DO NOT GET ANY CLOSER! THEY MAY BE DANGEROUS!"

"HOW DARE YOU?! I AM THE EPITOME OF SAFE AND UPHOLD HONOR AND JUSTICE! I, THE GREAT AND HEROIC PAPYRUS, AM NOT DANGEROUS AT ALL!"

"Lets all stay calm here. We're the Super SkeleTeam. I'm Vertebae," the superhero you stated.

"Comediman," they point to Sans with the super sandwich shirt.

"And The Greatly Heroic Papyrus." Super Papyrus poses.

"I am their Royal Majesty of the Mount Ebott Region. My..er our Knight Papyrus along with our historian and his brother Sans."

"I'm just me. Regular average human. This is Sans, he's really smart and tells awesome puns. Papyrus is out training with Undyne he's just a sweet cinnamon roll and loves to cook."

Sans blushed at your compliments and squeezed your waist in thanks. All eyes suddenly zoomed in on the arms around you.

"Oh are you two uh...?" Vertebae said, then blushed and turned away.

"Yea, about what two and a half years now babe?" you say, turning to nuzzle Sans cheekbone and then give it a kiss.

"Heh yea. Come on let's go see Alphys, she'll have more info on this thing and maybe how to get our counterparts back to their own timeline." Sans leads you away, keeping his arms around you.

/*/*/*


	2. YandereTale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love can lead to obsession

Looking through your binoculars you watched as Sans laughed with another person. Your face heated in anger as that person placed a hand on his jacket sleeve. Zooming in on them you realize it's that asshole Frisk.

"Fucking bastard," you mutter, plots of their death and destruction flitting through your mind.

You couldn't commit those acts however, at least not on Frisk. They had the unfortunate luck to be the heart and hope of monsters everywhere for letting them out of the mountain. Papyrus himself was considered one of Frisk's best friends and whatever Papyrus wanted you made sure he got. Even if you hated their guts with every fiber of your being.

Unable to look at them any longer, you zoomed back to Sans and sighed in content. After gazing at Sans for a few more minutes you retreat from the window. Walking down the hall of your apartment, you took out a key from your pocket and unlocked the closet door.

Inside it was wall to wall pictures of Papyrus and Sans. Each varying in different positions and backgrounds. You smiled dreamily at each of them leaning in to kiss your favored photos. You then place the binoculars on a shelf between a half a bottle of ketchup and a plate of spaghetti.

"One day my sweets. We'll be together forever."


	3. AnimalTale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all can't be born with the ability to talk

Your eyes open as a small ray of sunlight managed to filter into your den. Though winter had set in, the days were still somewhat warm. Feeling the pang of hunger you stretch out the rest of the sleep that lingered before heading out.

Trotting along through the snow, there was no sign of a small animal you could eat. Lifting your nose into the air you scent a few ripe berries and a small insect colony trying to harvest them. As you reach the small bush another rustle further up has you on guard.

Staying still for several moments the bush did not move again. You turn back to the one with the ripe berries and begin to nip them off the leaves. If they happened to have a few bugs on them the more to eat for you.

Just as you were about to nibble another one it disappears from the bush. Startled, you assume it fell and reach for another. This time as you grab at a berry another set of teeth pull at it from the other side.

You yip in fright and stumble back several steps. If it wasn't for the still gnawing hunger in your stomach you would have fled altogether. Hesitantly you approach the bush again, this time looking for what is obviously another animal looking for food.

Nosing around in the bush you feel another wet nose touch your own and in an act of bravery you push against it and walk through the bush to see an orange furred fox in front of you. A very handsome one at that, you conclude, giving the muzzle a lick.

He rears back but quickly steps forward to lick your muzzle as well. Remembering the lessons taught by your mother, you accept the lick and then turn and brush your tail against his face and walk away. You were off to find another feeding area, if this one was interested he would follow your scent trail and provide an offering of his intentions.

Had you turned around you would have seen a blue furred fox join the other and both stare at you in complete awe.


	4. Underfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The widely popular Underfell

It was absolutely adorable that he blushed after your pick up lines.

You dodge a punch before blowing a kiss at the skeleton watching from the sidelines.

"CEASE AND DESIST WITH YOUR FLIRTING OF MY BROTHER HUMAN!" Papyrus shouts, sending a barrage of bones at you.

You jump and move around them, glad you had paid the extra bucks for the no slip boots.

"You jealous? There's more than enough of me to go around skelebabe," you say, then wink at him.

Papyrus splutters out denials and his bone attacks falter for a moment. You take that reprieve to run over to Sans and plant a kiss on the top of his skull.

"I think the alphabet should be re-arranged to put U and I together," you whisper to him.

Sans' blush only intensifies. You then jump out of the way as a bone comes between you two.

"Come on tall, dark, and evil. Is that all you got? I've gotten spankings harder than this," you taunt, wiggling your butt in his direction for emphasis.

Both of the skeleton brothers blush at that statement. You smirk at that and re-assess your plan on just getting Sans. Looking Papyrus up and down, he was quite the attractive figure. You just assumed he was a stuck up and didn't have any desires at all. If you play your cards right, there may be more than just one bone in your future.

"So you going to toss me more of your boners or do I finally get to top this fight?"

With Sans' fidget and Papyrus' darker blush, you knew you had this in the bag.


	5. Chapter 5

"My goodness. That's quite the story," Alphys said, adjusting her glasses as she looked at the six before her.

"I'll take a look at the machine and see what I can do. Though it's probably still going to take a few days to fix it if the damage you describe is true."

“Yea sorry Alphys. I guess my addiction to pressing buttons is still strong,” you say with a wink at her.

"O..oh don't be. I was thinking about testing it out one of these days so you really did me a favor. U...um but next time please just ask permission?"

"What shall we do about accommodations then? There is no place for us to go nor do we know the area or what type of situation the outside world is in," stated the royal.

You perk up at that. "I can help with that at least. You all can stay at our house. We've got at least two spare bedrooms you can bunk in."

You turn to Sans with puppy eyes and a pout.

Sans already knew he could deny you nothing, doubly so when you brought out the eyes.

"We just need to get extra blankets and pillows," was his reply.

Eyes lit up and a smile spread across your face as you embraced Sans in happiness. Alphys watched on, happy to have more material for her fanfictions. She happened to glance at the others and saw your doubles looking at you with longing while the skeleton brothers watched in jealousy.

Just then the door flings open and Papyrus walks in covered in dirt and sweat. You twist out of Sans' arms and run towards Papyrus and jump. He catches you flawlessly and spins you around before nuzzling your hair.

"We're having company!" you shout, laughing as he spun you.

"WOWIE REALLY?!"

"Yes you gotta come meet them." Grabbing hold of his hand you walk over to the group.

"Paps I want you to meet ourselves from two different timelines."

"IT'S WONDERFUL THAT YOU GET A CHANCE TO MEET I, THE GREAT AND TERRIFIC PAPYRUS!" You step out of the way as Papyrus poses with a hand on his hip an a fist over his chest.

"I AM THE HONORABLE AND HEROIC PAPYRUS!" Super Papyrus stands and poses with both hands on his hips and his cape billowing in an invisible wind.

"AND I AM THE COURAGEOUS AND BRAVE KNIGHT PAPYRUS!" Knight Papyrus was already standing but posed with both hands holding a bone staff in front of him with a fierce yet friendly look on his face.

You sit on the arm of the couch as you introduce the rest of them as well, though not as flamboyantly as the Papyrus’ introduced themselves.

“So Alphys is going to work on the machine to get them back home. Until then they’ll be staying with us.” You tell him as you place a hand on Sans’ arm while the other loops through Papyrus’.

“THAT SOUNDS LIKE A WONDERFUL IDEA!”  
　  
You couldn’t help but be excited at the prospect too. Yea this was completely your fault, well no that red button was totally to blame for mocking you, but you get to meet alternate versions of yourself with their own Sans and Papyrus.

“We should head out and go shopping,” you suggest, “Or better yet I’ll take my selves shopping and you bone daddies go get the others set up at home.”

Before any objections could be made you grab the two humans by the hand and head out the door, cackling madly. The rest are left to stare after you in bewilderment.


	6. Underswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I had Underfell I had to go with an Underswap :)

It was another restless night for Papyrus. He had attempted to get some sleep but the threat of incoming nightmares caused his eye sockets to remain open.

Papyrus sighed. Another long night ahead for him. He pulled out a squeeze bottle of honey when the smell of warm sugar tickled his nasal cavity.

Getting out of bed, he leaves his room and checks on Sans real quick. There he was in bed, sprawled out and snoring softly. Papyrus closes the door with a silent click and carefully makes his way down the stairs. Looking toward the couch, there's a rumpled blanket and no human.

"In here," came your voice from the kitchen.

Papyrus shuffled towards your voice and the delightful smells. Stopping at the kitchen doorway, he sees you swaying along to light classical music while taking out something from the oven.

You carried the tray to the counter and switched it with another tray that was waiting to be placed in the oven. Once you had closed it and set a timer you took off the oven mitts and turned to look at Papyrus.

"Aw babe," you coo, holding out your arms.

That was all the invitation needed as he walked into them and rest his head atop yours. Inhaling your scent, he sighed in content as the smell of sugar, spice and your unique flavor washed over him.

You gently sway side to side with the music, rubbing his back occasionally and just hoping he feels the love and adoration you have for him.

He steps back after a few minutes and turns to sit at the table. You quickly go about setting a plate of hot pastries in front of him and then sit down in his lap with a smile.

"A plate of honey buns like these are meant to be shared," you say before picking one up and placing half of it in your mouth before turning to him.

Papyrus blushes a light orange before leaning over and taking a bite. Nightmares forgotten, you both enjoy several as the night passes into day. Full and sleepy, Papyrus picks up your sleeping form and carries you up into his room. Placing you in the bed and climbing in right after, he kisses your cheek and nuzzles your hair before closing his eyes as well.

"Thank you."


	7. Horrortale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary Love ooohh

The hour was really late. It was a time when all good boys and girls were home snug in bed while the things that go bump in the night wandered around.

You were putting in some overtime at work. After the last page was typed, reviewed and signed you looked at the clock and saw how late it was.

“Aw geez. I really have to get going if I don’t want to get yelled at,” you say out loud, packing your stuff together.

Locking up your office for the night, you head out towards your car and realize that you had been late coming in and had parked further than normal. Of course the street lights would be flickering and barely working as well.

“Please let my car be in one piece.”

You hurry through the semi dark and clutch your briefcase tighter. Turning the corner you see your car and two men leaning against it. As you get closer one of them stands and heads in your direction.

“Hey there pretty. We seen your car here and thought it’d be nice o’ us to help ya out and keep it safe fo’ ya,” the thug said, as you stopped when he got too close.

“Well that was nice of you.” you say and stare at him.

“You going to pay us for our trouble?”

“Oh was that all you wanted? I have some emergency money I keep in my trunk since it's not so easy to break into. Come on I’ll give it to you.” You start walking and keep a straight face as he falls into step next to you. He must have signaled the other man as he stayed leaned against the driver's door.

Pulling your keys out of your pocket you pop the trunk right as you reach it and watched as it lifted open. Taking the split second chance you had, you quickly turned and slammed your briefcase hard against the back of the thugs skull. He fell forward with a grunt partially into the trunk. You quickly hauled him the rest of the way in and used the syringe taped to the roof to stab half into his neck quickly to fully knock him out.

Quietly you stepped behind the other thug and injected the rest into his neck as well. He fell limp instantly and you dragged him to the back and into your trunk. Closing it with a resounding bang, you dust your hands off and get in the car to head home.

An hour later, you arrived home and backed into the garage. You were lucky to have found a house that met your needs by being miles from neighbors and had a deep basement. With a bit of renovations here and there it was perfect for you and your roommates.

You opened the door inside the garage that lead directly to the basement before popping your trunk. Just as you were about to pull the bodies out, an arm wraps around your waist.

“What you got there?” the voice was deep and gravelly like sandpaper.

You grin maniacally. “Dinner and a show. Live too, I know how much you like to watch them squirm.”

“You’re too good to us, ya psycho.” Sans leans down and kisses you, biting fiercely on your lips and drawing blood. You moan into his mouth and reach up to grip the hole in his skull, letting the jagged edges cut your fingers and drip blood inside.

“Happy Anniversary, Love.” you murmur when he pulls away, delighted at how his eyes lit up seeing the two humans in the trunk.


	8. MissedTale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all soulmates meet

You didn’t know what you were looking for. There was just a tugging in your heart, your very soul that made you move from place to place. Yearning to find the person, place, or thing that was causing you to be restless and wandering the world.

There was that year between Spain and Italy that you spent learning how to cook from the locals. Your favorite dishes being pastas and homemade sauces.

When the weather was exceptionally wonderful you found a rooftop or park and just napped with the warm sun caressing your skin and the soft breeze keeping you cool.

Eventually you ended up taking a train to the town of Ebott. As you got off the train and took your first look around the station, you felt that tug just a little bit stronger than before. Excitement fills you as finally your person, place, or thing must be somewhere in this town. You had completed this routine for so long it was barely a day or two later that you had a hotel and several part time jobs to make ends meet.

TIme passed as you mapped as much of the town as you could. Packing your backpack with a few essentials, you make your way towards the forests and Mount Ebott itself. Entering the walking trail heading up, the tugging becomes an insistent pull.

Unknowingly a smile pulls at your lips as you shift your backpack a little higher and begin walking. Each step gets you closer to the top, you stay away from the cave you see in the distance as it causes a chill to run down your spine.

You’re near the top when the tugging slows to a small ache. Looking around there is nothing around you but a few trees, a bush or two and small pool of water. Taking a look in, the pool would barely come to your knees.

Walking further up the tugging comes back, when you return to the same place with the water it goes back to a small ache. You sit down next to mini lake and just soak up the nature around you.

Far below you in the same area you’ve decided to sit, two skeleton brothers are sitting side by side and listening to the gentle music from a statue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the story continues to continue...  
> *****

You were waiting outside the dressing room as the two inside tried on the clothes you had picked out. Not that there was anything wrong with their own outfits but it would be better if they blended just a little bit seeing as they practically looked like you too.

“Hey you two need any help?” you decide to ask.

“Nah I got it thanks.”

“No thank you. I have everything under control.”

You chuckled as the tones of voice still somewhat sounded like you but with different accents. Not really wanting to shop for yourself you decided to ask questions to get to know yourself. Then you wonder if it's considered talking to yourself if it was yourself that was responding.

“So how long have either of you been with your Sans and Papyrus?”

“Oh well, we’ve been a super team for about four years now. We protect the south region of the Atlantic and its islands,” Vertebae responded.

“Knight Papyrus and Historian Sans have been with the Royal Family for about a year,” was the royals reply.

“Aw you know what I mean! The details, the dates, the kisses! This is probably the only time I can actually talk to myself and not feel crazy.”

It was quiet as the sound of fabric over skin filled the dressing room. Maybe you had asked for too much information.

“We...we are not... together like that,” you hear.

“Yes I...do not believe they feel that way towards me,” came the second.

“Oh I’m sorry. I just thought...well since you all came together with the machine….sorry guys I didn’t mean to offend you or anything.”

The curtains are pulled back and they both stood there looking dejected in their new clothes. If it wasn’t for the crown on one head and the black eye mask on the other it would have been like starring in a mirror.

You see their faces and can tell that the feelings were not mutual and they were crushing if not in love with the skeletons.

“Well if you don't mind a little advice from me I might just be able to correct that.”

Their eyes light up and both look at you hopefully. With only a small chuckle you go back to the clothes rack and pull out several different types of outfits.

“These will bring you into focus today.” You hand them one set. “Any of these will work great at the beach tomorrow. This number right here is the end of the night kicker but we’ll save that for when you need that final push. Also wearing any type of stripes are a huge turn off when you're trying to snag a monster. Only monster children wear stripes and we don’t want them thinking of you that way.”

“Now the clothes is just to draw their attention, to give them something to dream about,” you start as they change into the outfits you gave them. “Tonight try talking to them like friends instead of fellow superheroes or part of the staff. Maintain eye contact, that is important.”

They walk out of the dressing rooms again and you can’t help but let out a low whistle.

“Yep you are definitely going to get your skelebae’s before you go back.” You look down at yourself and decide what the heck. Picking out a new outfit for yourself you change into it as well.

*/*/*/

The three of you walk up to your house.

“Alright so just walk up to them and start mentioning the day you’ve had. It’ll give them time to recover a little at seeing how amazing you look in those clothes. Only touch covered areas at first too, no bare bones yet.”

They nod and get determined looks on their faces. You just want to hug them with how cute they’re being, but refrain as the night is going to prove to be full of fluff as it was.

“Now stay out here while I introduce you.”

Opening the door you automatically zoom in on your own skeletons. Sans was talking to the historian and super him while they lazed on the couch. The smell of spaghetti alerted you to Papyrus’ whereabouts and the lack of the other two Papyrus you assumed they were with him as well.

“Sorry for being late guys. I was showing them a few of my favorite spots on our way home,” you say, watching as all three Sans turned to look at you and their jaws dropped.

You ignore the looks as best you can but a thrill still tingles down your back.

“Hey come on out of the kitchen! I want you all to see the new clothes I got myselves!”

Your Paps comes out first and as he gets a good look at your outfit he pauses mid step and stares. The other two come out and look at Paps in confusion before turning to you as well and their eyes sockets bug out.

“Now that I have you all here, introducing Vertebae!”

Vertebae walks in with a shy smile on their face and a small blush covering their cheeks. They hold their arms out before doing a little spin and then pose as if they were wearing their super outfit. You couldn’t help but take a picture of the huge blush that spread on the Super Skeletons faces. Vertebae then stepped to the side.

“And of course you have to see the Royal Majesty!”

Stepping into the room gracefully, the Royal had a gentle smile on their face and if you squinted there was the barest hint of a blush as well. A clatter startled you all as Knight Papyrus had dropped his bone spear in shock. A full skull blush covered his head as he quickly picked it up.

“Don’t they look great.”

You were not surprised when two of them passed out.


	10. ChibiTale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Paps is the cutest!  
> *****

You focused with all the concentration you had. Your eyes never strayed from the bucket in front of you. There was plenty of sand and you even made sure to dig deep enough to get some of the dirt underneath all the sand as well. With a sigh you lift your hands and take the pail with it.

With bated breath you watch the small mound you made to make sure it doesn’t fall over. You release a breath you hadn’t known you were holding when it continued to retain its shape. You turn away to make another bucket full when you see out the corner of your eye that half the castle collapsed.

“Ugh, that was like my fifth try,” you grumble out.

“uh...hey...uh..can we help?” came a voice nearby.

Looking up you see two skeleton kids, one around your age with a blue hoody and black shorts and the other at least a few years younger in an all orange jumpsuit, both looking at you from the edge of the sand pit. You’re eyes widen in surprise at seeing the monsters for a moment before a large grin splits your face.

“That would be so awesome! Just call me Doc.”

“I’m Sans and this is my baby bro Papy. Is your name really Doc?” Sans asks. Papy waddles over to the shovel plopped down next to it and begins filling the space in front of him with sand.

“Nah but I’m going to be a doctor one day so I gotta get used to being called that. At least for now, last week I wanted to be an astronaut but then I saw this program on TV about how cool doctors were so now I want to be a doctor,” you say while digging deeper into the sand pit.

“dat’s cool. I’mma be a scientist like my dad.” Sans turns and points as his dad who’s talking to your mom.

“I COO’ SPAGHE’E!” Papy shouted with enthusiasm, patting the mound of sand in front of him.

You and Sans giggle at how cute the little monster is being as he attempted to form the sand in front of him into spaghetti.

The three of you continued to play and talk as time passes on. Sans would tell you a few puns that you laughed at and then you returned with a few jokes you knew. Papy would giggle at the jokes then stop and frown, which caused the both of you to laugh as well.

Hearing your name you look up to see your mom and a tall skeleton walking up to the sand pit.

“Come on Sweetie it's time to go home now.”

“Sans, Papyrus, let’s head out too. We have an early day tomorrow,” their dad said.

You stand quickly and pull Sans and Papy into your arms. Sans wraps his arms around you and Papyrus is sniffling between you two.

“Aw Mom can’t we play a little while longer? We almost finished the sand castle.”

“yea dad we can’t leave yet the castle isn’t finish.”

“STAY!”

“Its getting late and we have dinner to cook. Say goodbye to your new friends and let's head out.”

“B...b...but were bestest best friends now! I don’t wanna not see my friends anymore!”

You see your mom pulling out The Frown and you hate it cause it makes you feel kinda guilty for talking back but you really felt a connection to these two and didn't want to leave them. It was time for the big guns yourself.

Eyes watered tearfully but not falling and the lower lip pouted out just a bit. You made sure to angle your head just right to touch Sans head a little so you could look up at your mom sadly.

The Frown met The Pout, both formidable opponents against parents and children everywhere.

Sans saw what you were doing and copied the same. Looking sadly at his dad with glowing blue tears shimmering in his eye sockets. Papy was already whimpering at this point and just squeezed as close to you as he could.

Both parents began blushing at how adorably cute you three were being right now. It just needed the kicker.

“Pwease?”

They turned away quickly muttering curses. Pulling out their phones, they began comparing schedules and times. Once a consensus was reached they turned back to you.

“We’re going to have to compromise here guys since it really is getting late and we have to go,” your mom says, looking you in the eyes. You know she means business this time so you stop the pout and the tears are gone in seconds.

“So we’ll meet here again next week same time,” their dad says.

“Promise?” both you and Sans say at the same time.

“Promise.”

Reluctantly you let go of Sans who was also slow to move out of your embrace as well. Papy still clung to you as tight as he could, so you kneeled down and wrapped your arms around him in hug.

“We’ll see eachother again Papy. Mom and your dad promised,” you say trying to soothe him.

“and you can bring your favorite snack so Doc can try it,” Sans replies.

Papy looked up at you excited about bringing his spaghetti for you.

“That would be great, I’ll bring some of my favorite snacks too and we can all share.”

“Okay.” Papy let's go of you and takes his brother's hand and then grabs yours.

The three of you walk towards your parents together, who are still somewhat blushing at how adorable you all are. Sadly you had to let go of Papy’s hand as you had both arrived through different sections of the park. Walking backwards with a hand holding the back of your mom’s shirt you continued to watch your bestest best ever friends leave. They too were turning frequently to see you leaving.

You gave one final wave before they were out of sight.


	11. WarriorTale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My enemy cannot be my lovers  
> ***

The lines were drawn and both sides waited at opposite ends of the valley for the signal.

You stood at the front of the lines, sword at your side and eyes on the lookout for anyone of the monsters to make the first step. Inevitably your eyes were drawn to the two skeletons standing directly across from you. Just looking at them caused your heart to beat frantically and your palms to sweat.

Already you could feel yourself weaken at the thought of hurting them. It was only through your will alone that your hands didn’t shake in dread as you imagine their dust covering your hands. Each time you met the two on the battlefield it was a fight of wit and magic, just thinking it had you smile in anticipation.

The tallest one was a master at bone manipulation, keeping you on your toes waiting on an attack. The other smaller skeleton was a genius at magic. Your cunning and knowledge of magic itself, on top of your daily training regime, was what had been keeping you alive this whole time.

Everyone, monster and human alike, knew to keep their distance when the three of you fought. 

_ How dare they make me feel this way! It must be their magic that is causing these feelings to continue to rise within me. There is no other explanation for me to want to speak with them civilly or feel a touch that would not cause harm. _

Shaking your head lightly at the thought, you try to focus on your objective. Eradicating the monsters from Earth. You had been told of their tragic deeds and awful mutilations of humans to make themselves powerful.

Yet…

You continue to gaze at them with a blank face. Maybe if you could capture them and get the story from them directly? If you could prove to yourself they were horrible creatures. Have them confess to willingly placing some type of love spell on you. You could finally dredge up some hate for them.

_ Yes I will attempt to capture them instead this time. I will ask my questions and seek answers of my own. _

*/*/*/*/*/*

Papyrus watched you from across the valley. He felt his heart leap as your eyes landed on him and his brother. Sans as well felt his magic hum in excitement as your attention was on them alone.

Using their family language to keep anyone from understanding them, Papyrus again questioned Sans.

(AN: The below convo is in wingdings, I just can’t figure out how to add it)

“Do we have to do this brother?”

“You know we have no other choice Paps.”

“But I...my soul is calling out to them again. I can tell your magic is reacting as well. Could we not try for peace instead?”

“They are human. It's forbidden.” Sans is trying to convince himself as well. He enjoyed watching how you avoided his attacks or used it to get yourself out of a trap from Papyrus.

The fierce burn of your soul as you fought them always mesmerized him the first few seconds he saw it. His magic hummed again just thinking about it.

“I don’t want to hurt them anymore,” Papyrus whispered. “Yet our battles are the only way we’re able to see them.”

Both were silent as they also waited for some type of signal to begin fighting.

“We’ll capture them,” Papyrus said with confidence.

Sans glanced to the side at his brother in confusion.

“We take the human prisoner. We convince them monsters are not bad. Preferably over a romantic spaghetti dinner.”

Thinking about it, Sans likes the idea. If they could keep you safe and away from all this it was definitely worth a shot.

“Okay.”

*/*/*/*

Now that both of you had different plans on the battlefield whose determination would win out.


End file.
